


Just For Annoyance

by Shikie



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikie/pseuds/Shikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he wouldn't wash it. Just to annoy Chie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Annoyance

Chie snatched the strawberry uniform away from Yosuke.

"About time you returned it!" Chie snapped at Yosuke, inspecting the uniform for any defects.

Chie was about to let Yosuke off the hook, but then she felt a patch of wet-ness. "Yosuke, what the hell is this?!" Chie shoved the wet patch into Yosuke's face.

"What do you think it is? It's a come stain." Chie's eyes widened in horror. He face went pale white. "H-how..." Chie started, unable to finish her sentence of out pure horror and disgust.

"Ah, Souji likes it when I cross-dress for him-" Chie held a finger to Yosuke's lip. "J-just keep it."

Yosuke took the uniform from Chie, with a perplexed look on his face. "Alright then."

Chie could never look at Yosuke the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that got stuck in my head.


End file.
